In valve apparatuses having an actuator operatively connected to a valve stem or other operating member of a valve, it is sometimes desirable to have the actuator be connected to the valve by a selectively releasable engagement apparatus, so that the actuator can readily be removed from or attached to the valve without the use of tools. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,907, to Schreiner, et al, and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/897,908, to Shike, describe such selectively releasable engagement apparatuses, with the disclosures therein being incorporated herein by reference.
While the apparatuses of Schreiner and Shike work well for their intended purposes, additional improvement is desirable in several areas. It is desirable to modify the apparatuses of Schreiner and Shike, to provide, inter alia: improved manufacturability; additional resistance to torque loads generated during operation of the actuator; reduction of the force that must be exerted on a latch arm for releasing the actuator from the valve; continued compliance with applicable government standards and regulations; and means for adapting actuators that were originally designed for permanent attachment to a valve body so that they can be used with valves designed for use with actuators having features allowing selectively releasable engagement of the actuator to the valve body.